spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pot/HD
Pots are common objects found at random around the caves on any level. They can be used to throw at enemies or traps, or smashed open for the chance to find treasure inside. Take care when doing so, for a broken pot may also be found to contain an aggressive monster instead. In some cases, pots will be empty and yield nothing at all when destroyed, this is always the case if the pot is destroyed while hitting an enemy. Pots do not seem to spawn in Spider Levels. Probably due to web sacs serving a similar functionality. Contents Pots may contain any one of the following when smashed open, but may also be empty. Lesser treasures and weaker enemies are more common than more valuable treasures and stronger enemies. Because of this, there's a 38.6498% of not getting anything out of a pot. Additionally, opening a pot with an explosion seems to break the pot more than once, which may yield to multiple objects spawning from the pot, this can be useful in score runs since it allows to get multiple gems from one single pot. This also applies to Spider Web Sacs in the Skin's Crawling levels and Blue Lights in The Mothership. Monster Pots Monsters found inside pots will be temporarily stunned when broken free, but will otherwise be unharmed, similar to how monsters are dazed by the Camera flash. It is generally safest to break open pots by whipping them, allowing you to quickly follow up with another whip if an enemy is found inside. This is sufficient to deal with any potential monsters besides the Scorpion. In the case of a Scorpion being found in a pot, you should immediately try to get out of its line of sight and attack it from higher ground. Throwing an Arrow at a pot will break it open and kill anything inside at the same time, due to the arrow dealing two points of damage. A Tiki Trap will also achieve the same effect. Alternatively, throwing a pot onto a nearby Altar will sacrifice a Scorpion before it can move, earning you some favor in the process. Never break a pot while in contact with it, as you will immediately take damage if there is an enemy hiding inside. Random Pots in the Daily Challenge Mode The Daily Challenge Mode has revealed that the contents of pots can vary based on the method of their opening. Evidence is found in these three videos: Green 9090's September 28th Daily Challenge, BaerTaffy's challenge and Northernlion's challenge. Green opens the two adjacent pots on 1-1 simultaneously using a Rock and finds a Cobra and a Large Ruby, while Baer and Northernlion both open the pots separately with the Whip and receive the Cobra and a Spider. Because the purpose of the Daily Challenge is to get as much score as you can, breaking pots with explosions can be a very good strategy, grouping them all together and then using a single explosion to break them all. Category:Spelunky HD